Estranho presente
by strangeland
Summary: Portuguese version for "Odd gift". É o aniversário de Ada e Leon dá um presente que ele nem pagou... (One shot)


Estranho presente.

Umbrella não existia mais. Chris, Jill, Ada e (outras pessoas) ajudaram por um fim em todas as B.O.W.s, em todos os vírus, em qualquer rastro da Umbrella.

Leon e Ada estavam namorando desde então. Eles não aparentavam mais ser as pessoas tão preocupadas durante a era "Umbrella". Ada deixou de trabalhar como espiã. Decidiu ter uma vida mais normal sendo parcialmente professora de artes marciais e parcialmente escritora de livros. Havia escrito um livro baseando em sua relação com Leon, mas com muitos detalhes trocados (T-virus, G-virus, Umbrella), e um livro sobre mistérios, assassinatos em série...

Leon também havia escolhido trocar de emprego. Voltou a trabalhar para a policia, saindo do serviço de agente especial, daqueles que salvam filha de presidente seqüestrada.

Eles estavam morando numa cidade maior e mais famosa que a antiga Raccoon City. O aniversário de Ada estava chegando e Ada nunca se sentia muito animada sobre isso. A razão era porque ela sempre queria uma festa grande com muitas pessoas, mas ela mesmo não tinha muitos amigos. Para encher a festa, Leon teria que chamar os amigos dele, o que não iria parecer uma festa de Ada, mas sim uma festa do Leon. Ada tinha apenas duas amigas: Brenda e Katherine. Mulheres que faziam parte do dia-a-dia de Ada. A chinesa nunca foi de ter muitos amigos, sua vida sempre foi louca, mas com Leon, ela procurava ter tudo o mais normal.

No dia de seu aniversário, Leon disse que a levaria num restaurante muito bonito (muito caro) e fez um pedido estranho. Ele disse: "Ada, você poderia usar o vestido vermelho com aquele cinto preto na cintura? Tem muito tempo que não vejo você com aquela roupa..." , mas Ada respondeu: "Por que, Leon? Aquele vestido é tão velho... Além disso, eu comprei um vestido preto que é maravilhoso. Quero muito usá-lo.

No restaurante, eles comeram uma ótima comida. Ada olhava feliz ao ver que Leon havia pedido tudo que ela gostava, até o vinho. Tocava nocturne No. 20 in C#m de Chopin. O clima era um dos mais perfeitos.

Depois de comer, eles foram entrar no carro do qual haviam chegado, o carro de Leon. Ada sentou seu ao lado de Leon e disse:

- Leon, esse lugar é lindo. Você sabe que não estou muito acostumada com esse tipo de coisa – ela sorriu olhando para baixo – mas foi muito doce da sua parte – e então ela passou seus dedos no cabelo de Leon.

- Eu sei disso. Era uma idéia diferente de que tinha em mente. – ele segurou os dedos da moça e deslizou o dorso da mão dela em sua bochecha.

- Idéia diferente? Qual era a primeira idéia?

- Fazer uma festa surpresa no apartamento – ele riu – iria chamar suas amigas, a Claire, a Sherry... Pessoas que fazem parte da nossa vida e que são importantes. Na verdade, a Claire não estava confiando em mim para fazer algo de especial pra você. Você conhece a Claire – Leon rolou os olhos pra cima, rindo – às vezes ela é bem teimosa. Mas eu tive uma idéia que Claire não iria ter de jeito nenhum. E você vai gostar muito.

- Tem certeza, querido? Se a idéia foi dirigir, então eu tenho certeza que foi idéia sua – Ada prendeu o riso – parece que você melhorou o modo de dirigir.

- Haha ... haha – disse Leon sem nenhuma emoção em seu rosto – eu nem dirijo tão mal assim! Acontece que eu sou azarado. Sempre acontece algo e aí _parece_ que eu sou um péssimo motorista – Leon havia soltado a mão de Ada e ligou o ar condicionado do carro. – Mas enfim, vou desconsiderar seu comentário e te dar seu presente de aniversário.

Ada estava com um sorriso muito bonito no rosto esperando Leon. Ele olhou dos pés à cabeça. Ela usava um vestido preto que ia até o pescoço. Era um modelo chinês com detalhes de flores, borboletas e dragões branco que iam do ombro até a coxa. Os cabelos de Ada estavam levemente maior, pois estavam batendo nos ombros. Ela estava linda como uma deusa e Leon não poderia reclamar disso. Assim como Ada não poderia reclamar de Leon. Ele usava uma camisa branca, uma calça formal preta e uma gravata muito fina preta. Ela o achava irresistível de todas as formas: sem blusa, com uniforme policia, de roupa formal, de casaco... Os olhos e o cabelo de Leon deixavam-o com um charme que ela não sabia explicar.

- Ada, eu tenho dois presentes pra você que são muito estranhos, digamos assim, mas você vai entender.

O coração de Ada estava batendo muito rápido. Será que vinha um pedido de casamento?

Leon tirou do bolso um pano grande que estava bem dobrado. Ele pegou a mão direita de Ada e colocou a atadura dobrada em sua mão. Ada olhava confusa. Não conseguia entender.

- Ada – Leon disse bem devagar – quando nos conhecemos na delegacia de Raccon City, você quase me matou com um tiro – ele sorriu – mas, felizmente, você errou. E, olha, nos conhecemos num estacionamento. E adivinha onde estamos agora? Num estacionamento também, só que esse é de um restaurante. E terei sorte se nenhum segurança quiser me expulsar daqui – ele olhou através da janela do carro em busca de algum segurança e voltou a olhar para a mão de Ada, ainda a segurando. – Quando vimos Annette Birkin pela primeira vez, ela começou a atirar em você e eu pulei para empurrar você e salvar sua vida e em conseqüência disso, eu levei um tiro no ombro...

Ada estava ficando emocionada nesse momento. "Então ele esta lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu no dia que a gente se conheceu? Ele está me dando a atadura que eu usei nele... Eu nem sabia que ele tinha isso ainda!" ela pensou e suspirou de emoção.

- Você foi atrás da Annette... Aliás, eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes você ia andando na minha frente enquanto eu falava "Ada, espere!". Sua teimosa... – Leon e Ada sorriram – e eu fui atrás de você e acabei enfrentando um crocodilo enorme. Cheguei até você e disse "esse ferimento de bala não está deixando as coisas fáceis" e você disse que iria me enfaixar e fez isso. Bom... você falou um monte de outras coisas que eu gostei de ouvir, como "a gente se conhece a pouco tempo, mas eu gosto de ficar ao seu lado"...

- E "eu sou só a mulher que se apaixonou por você – Ada o interrompeu docemente.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu quero que você saiba que eu eu não só guardei a atadura, mas outra coisa também... – ele largou a mão de Ada – abre essa parte da atadura.

Ada abriu a atadura bem devagar. Era um pedaço de aço achatado nas pontas: era uma bala.

- Eu guardei a atadura e a bala que eu tomei no seu lugar no dia que nos conhecemos. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas... como eu poderia simplesmente me desfazer disso? Eu não sabia quando eu iria te ver de novo e você marcou um lugar na minha memória naquele dia. Nunca tive tantos sentimentos com outra mulher do jeito que eu tenho com você – Leon percebeu que Ada estava começando a chorar ao segurar a atadura e a bala. Ela colocou uma das mãos na boca e tentava se acalmar.

- Ada? – Leon perguntou preocupado.

- Tudo bem, Leon. Eu só estou emocionada – ela disse sorrindo e secando as lágrimas com a mão. – É por isso que você queria que eu usasse aquele vestido do dia que nos conhecemos, né?

- Sim – Leon sorriu – mas não faz muita diferença. Eu planejava usar o mesmo uniforme de Raccon que usei no dia que te conheci, mas você poderia achar que eu estaria maluco, ou algo assim. – Leon colocou sua mão no rosto de Ada, que olhava para os olhos azuis do homem que amava. – Eu fiquei com isso por muito tempo. Agora eu quero que fique com você pra lembrar de como eu te amo e te amei desde o primeiro dia que te vi.

- Leon... – Ada tentou falar, mas apenas abraçou seu namorado bem forte, ainda segurando a atadura e a bala. – eu te amo tanto... Eu lamento por todas às vezes que agi má com você... Teve vezes que tive medo de não merecer você.

- Shh, não diga isso. Mas eu quero que você guarde essa bala com carinho. Tem mais valor que o meu outro presente...

Ada se afastou de Leon e perguntou:

- Que outro presente?

Leon sorriu, colocou sua mão esquerda no bolso da calça e tirou um porta-anel. Abriu e mostrou para Ada. A chinesa estava com as duas mãos no rosto voltando a chorar de emoção e borrando um pouco da maquiagem preta que havia passado nos olhos.

- Eu amo muito você, Ada. Não existe "eu" sem você. Nós nos ajudamos; sempre foi assim e sempre será. Aceita se casar comigo?

Ada limpou seus olhos. Ela pensou: "Devo estar parecendo um panda de tanta lágrima em cima do meu olho delineado. Não deve ser uma cena bonita".

- Sim, eu aceito!

Leon sorriu muito feliz e orgulhoso. Pegou o anel de noivado e segurou a mão direita de Ada. Colocou o anel no dedo anular.

- Não se preocupe, porque eu também comprei um anel de noivado pra mim. Eu conheço você e sei que você falaria algo do tipo – Leon riu ao dizer isso. Pegou o outro anel que estava em seu outro bolso e colocou no seu dedo anular da mão direita.

Ada olhava para seu anel. Era um anel solitário, branco dos lados e vermelho no centro.

- Quem diria que um apocalipse zumbi, um vírus maluco, uma empresa maluca como a Umbrella iria fazer a gente se conhecer e ... chegar a esse dia. Acho que não podemos culpar a Umbrella 100%. – Ela se aproximou um pouco mais de Leon - Como você consegue ser tão perfeito, bonitão? – disse sensualmente.

- Eu tenho você, só isso. – e ele inclinou para encostar seus lábios no dela. Os dois se beijaram carinhosamente de início, mas então o beijo ficou mais quente. Ada segurava fortemente a atadura e a bala em sua mão esquerda. Leon deslizava suas mãos pela cintura e pelas costas da moça. Ada interrompeu o beijo e disse bem pertinho dos lábios de Leon.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Quero que você prepare uma festa pra mim. Pode chamar quem você quiser. Chris, Claire, Steve... todo mundo. Vou usar aquele vestido vermelho do dia que nos conhecemos. Quero que todos saibam que vamos nos casar um dia, ok? Pode ser sábado agora, domingo, o dia que for. – e ela sorriu graciosamente.

- Pode deixar comigo – e ele puxava o lábio inferior dela com sua boca.

Ela o interrompeu um pouco e disse:

- Mas hoje, quero que você coloque aquele uniforme da policia de Raccon. Eu talvez use aquele vestido vermelho longo que usei na Espanha.

- Ok – Leon imaginou o que poderia acontecer após vê-la com esse vestido que ele conhecia muito bem e adorava.

- Porque eu... – ela foi até a orelha direita de Leon e começou a dizer umas coisas bem "sujas". Pela reação facial de Leon, pelo sorriso no rosto, a noite seria longa.


End file.
